Über den Tod hinaus
by yaya-meets-nana
Summary: Es geht um Aeris und Cloud....nach ihrem Tod.....einfach lesen (Ich hasse Summaries)


Hi ! Das ist meine erste FF7-Fic, ich hoffe der Anfang gefällt euch, aber ich weis ja selbst das noch etwas dran gemacht werden muss. Über Lob/Kritik/Morddrohungen reue mich, aber bitte seit nett – ich bin doch noch Neuling auf dem Gebiet !

Ach ja, ich suche noch einen besseren Titel, also mailt an mich !

___________________________________________________________________________

Der Wind wehte nur leicht, dennoch besaß er genug Kraft um mit den Grashalmen der Weide, auf der  die wildesten Blumen blühten, sanft zu spielen. Durch die Sonne, die sich schon leicht senkte und durch ein paar Wolken die diese bedeckte, wirkte das Feld auf dem Tifa & Cloud einsam und allein saßen, fasst wie ein  Feuersturm, der sich Richtung Sonnenuntergang entlang zog.

Es herrschte eine bedrückende Ruhe zwischen den Beiden. Tifa fühlte sich dabei nicht wohl.

Als sie ganz offen und direkt zu Cloud herüber sah, bemerkte sie, dass sein Blick stur gerade aus gerichtet war. Er hatte keinen Ausdruck, keine Emotionen in seinen sonst so endlos tiefen, blauen Mako-Augen. Es kam ihr so vor, als hätten sie nur eine leblose Hülle, eine Puppe, neben sich.

Es verletzte sie, ihn so zu sehen und sie wusste auch warum. Sie fragte sich schon oft zu vor ob „Sie" – die eine Situation, der Grund dafür war. 

Schon oft lag sie wach und konnte an nichts anderes denken. Es zermarterte sie, fraß sie von innen auf. Das war die härteste Prüfung  der sie gegenüberstand und sie war sich sicher , dass sie diese nicht bestehen würde.

Es tat ihr so weh, Cloud war doch alles was sie brauchte, Ihre große Liebe. Warum konnte er sie nicht so lieben, wie sie es tat. Zuerst dachte sie es wäre seine Art : etwas differenziert und zurückgezogen vor anderen Menschen. Ein einsamer Wolf, der lernte in sich und in die Menschen um ihn herum zu vertrauen.

Tifa war zuvor sicher, er würde sie lieben. Er und sie hatten sich doch ein Versprechen gegeben. Sie wollten immer für einander da sein. Er war ja da und er beschützte sie, doch das war nicht nach dem sie sich wirklich sehnte. Sie brauchte nur seine Liebe, nicht mehr. Das ganz allein würde schon genügen um sie glücklich zu machen. Aber anscheinend ist nichts für die Ewigkeit bestimmt.

Tifa biss sich auf die Lippen und brach letztendlich das Schweigen :    

„Warum wolltest du sie treffen ?", „Weil sie uns alle gerettet hat – das weist du!" antwortete

Cloud knapp ohne sie anzuschauen. Seine Gleichgültigkeit erschreckte Tifa ein wenig.

Früher, bevor sie Sephiroth besiegt hatten, redete er nur von Aeris. Obwohl sie nun Tod ist

, spürte sie immer noch Eifersucht in sich hochsteigen....sie fühlte sich so schrecklich dabei. Auch sie verlor in Aeris eine sehr, sehr gute Freundin. Als sie mit ansehen musste, wie sie von Sephiroth getötet wurde brach eine Welt für Tifa zusammen. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen, sie war erstarrt, konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, heiße Tränen rannten ihr über das Gesicht, es war als würde sich in sie das kalte Eisen der Masamune bohren.

Sie litt damals, alle litten, doch Cloud war derjenige der starb.

Tagelang war er verschunden und als er wiederkam konnten ihn alle kaum wiedererkennen :

Zerzaustes Haar, tiefe Augenringe, rot angeschwollene Augen, ein blasses Gesicht und halbabgemagert.

Tifa konnte sich noch an die Nacht erinnern, als sie ihm sein Essen auf das Zimmer bringen wollte. Schon von weitem hörte sie leise, aber verständliche Seufzer, eigentlich wollte sie umkehren und ihn in Ruhe lassen, doch sie konnte nicht. Stattdessen blieb sie vor der Tür stehen, öffnete sie um einen winzigen Spalt....da saß er, zusammen gekauert in einer Ecke. Beine an den Körper gezogen, den Kopf auf ihnen ruhend. Gerade als sie sich den Mut fasste in sein Zimmer zu treten, schrie Cloud voller Zorn, Hass, doch vor allem Schmerz erfüllt : „ICH BRAUCHE DOCH NUR DICH.......Aeris....!!!"

Tifa wusste gar nicht was sie machen sollte. Sie schloss die Tür wieder, ohne das er es bemerkte, klopfte, stellte das Essen vor seine Tür und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

Eine kalte Windbriese riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Cloud saß immer noch ungerührt da.

„Er wollte ja gar nicht hier hin", dachte sich Tifa, „Ich zwang Cloud mehr oder weniger, aber mit  Aeris wäre er bestimmt gegangen!"

Tifa schreckte innerlich zusammen ! Was dachte sie da gerade ?

Sie war Eifersüchtig auf Aeris, auf eine Freundin, auf eine Tote....

Wie konnte sie nur.... innerlich hasste sie sich selbst dafür, aber sie konnte es nicht kontrollieren, es war einfach da. Cloud war und ist  ihre große Liebe.

„Das war doch nicht alles, bitte Cloud, rede mit mir ! Wie früher !",

„Zeiten ändern sich." Kam es schroff von Cloud.  „Aeris ist tot, warum kann er sie nicht vergessen. Nein, er soll sie nicht vergessen, aber er soll sich endlich zu mir drehen, an mich denken...." Mit diesen Gedanken und Tränen die sich in ihren Augen sammelten, stand sie wortlos auf und wollte gehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Tif....Ich wollte nicht so mit dir umspringen!" sagte Cloud in einem reuigen Ton und mit dem Kopf auf die Wiese blickend, als würde er etwas suchen, das er vor langer Zeit schon dort verloren hatte, während er sie am Handgelenk fest hielt.

Ha, Chapter One ist fertig.

Je mehr, ich es lese, desto weniger mag ich es.....toller Anfang, aber ich werde trotzdem weiter machen !!

Übung macht den Meister !


End file.
